Victory All Around
by l-xFaTaLx-l
Summary: It's the season's first Quidditch match! Harry gets much more that he wanted! One shot!


**Title:** Victory All Around 

**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter and all related characters, names, etc. are property of J.K. Rowling, all publishers concerned and Warner Brothers. The only things owned by the author are the plot and any names not featured in the official Harry Potter books or movies. No money is being made from this, and no copyright infringement is intended.

Hogwarts first Quidditch game was upon and it was between Gryffindor and Slytherin. Tension had built up between the two houses, just like the other times when the houses had played against each other. True, this wasn't for the House Cup, but the rivalry between the two houses was being kept alive not matter what.

Most days so far into the term had been luminous and clement, but the day of the Quidditch, was gloomy and cloudy with a slight hint of rain.

Harry stood up in the Locker Room, ready to deliver his prep talk. He looked around at his team. He was proud. they'd managed to turn Denis and Colin Creevey into fit beaters rather than the clumsy critters they had been at the beginning of the year.

Ginny was looking determined and ready to win in her red robes. Harry was so glad to see her smiling and looking positively radiant. She'd been looking quite glum the past few days, especially since she'd had to work with Malfoy on a project Dumbledore had assigned the two. She'd come complaining every night, but then her complaints had stopped and she'd started growing quieter and quieter and more distant.

Alicia and Katie. They were angels in Harry's world. When they'd been offered the position of captain since it was their last year, they'd politely refused and suggested Harry to Professor McGonagall. And last of all was Ron-looking nervous than anything else.

"Right, team. Just do your best. Colin and Denis-don't worry if the bludger comes your way, okay?" He asked, making sure they weren't panicking.

They nodded and Harry realized they were nervous too. Who wouldn't be on their first game, especially if they were beaters? He could remember how afraid he'd been in his first game. The memories brought tears to his eyes. He jerked his head up in shock and a realization hit him. He was acting like an elder man. Goodness, what was wrong with him.

"Everyone, just do your best! Let's go!"

He marched his team up to their end of the pitch and as the announcer-Dean Thomas-announced their arrival, the doors drew open and they flew out, getting in position.

Madam Hooch blew her whistle and threw the quaffle soared up in the air as the game began. Harry watched the game from up above, observing all his teammates as well as searching for the snitch. He noticed Ginny speeding for towards the Slytherin goal posts with the Quaffle, but as she made a pass to Alicia, it was intercepted. Five minutes later, the score was twenty-ten to Gryffidor.

The game continued and Harry was surprised that the Slytherins were playing clean. No sooner had the thought struck him, when Goyle attempted to hit Katie with his bat. There was a roar from the Gryffindor that were clad in scarlet. The score was now forty-twenty to Slytherin.

The game continued. It seemed that neither of the Slytherin team members were really skilled at hurting others. It was quite a surprise. Crabbe and Goyle both missed Gryffindor players each time they tried and when finally Crabbe hit Alicia-it was rather week and he in turn was dangling off his broom due to the swirls he had used while trying to hit her.

It seemed that Draco had trained them in injuring people rather than playing the game, and that too, he hadn't done very well.

Suddenly, Dean yelled something that drew his attention at once. His eyes darted towards Malfoy who was across the stadium, looking at the glimmer of gold with a triumphant look in his eyes. Harry sped his Firebolt in after him, choosing to turn off to take the shortest path to the snitch.

Malfoy was within ten feet of the snitch. All eyes were on the two blurs that were hurtling through the air towards the tiny speck of gold. Malfoy was five feet away from the snitch. Harry knew all was lost, but just as Malfoy reached out a hand to grab the snitch, it disappeared.

There was an uproar of sound from the stands. The Gryffindors cheered and the Slytherins groaned.

Harry breathed a sigh of relief and told himself to do his own job and leave the others to play their positions. He looked over at Ginny who seemed just as relieved perhaps even more than he did. Something was fishy and he wasn't really planning to figure it out in the middle of a game. He focused his eyes on searching for the snitch once again.

Out of nowhere, it started raining. Thick, heavy droplets fell onto him, blurring his vision and drenching his robes. He called for time out.

Down on the ground, he performed the water repelling charm Hermione had showed him in their third year. Then, he addressed his team. "Everyone just do your job. This isn't the best weather to play in, I know, but just go out there and do your job. Right. Hands in!"

As they were mounting their brooms, he noticed Ginny had gone pale and she held the same distant look in her eyes of a couple of weeks ago. "You alright?"

"Fine." Ginny muttered, but Harry honestly doubted it.

Madam Hooch blew her whistle once again and the game resumed. The score changed soon from fifty-thirty Slytherin to Seventy-Fifty Gryffindor.

The rest of his team was doing a wonderful job. All he had to do now was catch the snitch. It poured down hard and Harry was reminded of the game he'd played in his third year when he'd fallen off his broom and lost his faithful Nimbus Two Thousand.

Suddenly, he saw a glimmer of gold at the end of the Gryffindor goal posts. A tiny gold walnut was shimmering in the rain ten feet from the ground. He sped off towards it with Malfoy at his heels.

Harry could once again feel hundreds of eyes on him. He focused on the shortest route to the snitch. He ducked as a bludger was sent his way by one of the Slytherin beaters. All the Slytherins seemed to have stopped playing the game to watch and he heard Dean announcing the change of score rapidly. He went past Ginny who was looking at the pair of them intently. There was definitely something up with that girl, but now was not the time for that. Malfoy was ahead of him now. Harry accelerated on his Firebolt.

Malfoy and him were both a foot away from the snitch. they had both stretched out their arms to grasp it, but Harry knew he had it in the bag when suddenly, his hand went through air. The snitch had vanished yet again.

This time he didn't notice any sound that was communicated from the crowd. He looked towards Mafoy to see the snitch hovering five feet behind him. Thinking fast, he sped straight up into the air, fainting a look of triumph. Malfoy feel for it. Harry went up about ten feet and then swerved sharply, and straight down. The snitch was in his palm before he could master what had happened.

The next thing he remembered was the team, hugging him and the Gryffindors making their way up to him cheering at the victory. Ginny, however, had thanked him like no one else.

"Thank you Harry! You've just saved me from my doom! We had a bet on. Whoever won got to slave around the other one for a week." she said happily and bounded off. Harry watched her and suddenly it was all clear. He smiled knowingly. Ginny Weasley wasn't a girl anymore.

"That was some bloody snitch! Disappeared three times before you finally caught it!" Ron was patting him back. He'd better not tell Ron about Ginny though. Lord only knew the fate of Draco Malfoy if Harry ratted out on Ginny, but it seemed he didn't have to worry about that as a moment later Ron was blushing violently as Lavendar pressed her lips to his cheek.

It had been a great first game, and now it was time for some butterbeers. Which meant the start of a search squad for the Creevey brothers.

**Finis**


End file.
